De la fiction à la réalité Il n'y a qu'un pas (Two-Shot Raura)
by Rauslly-and-Percabeth-Rock
Summary: Ross et Laura sont secrètement amoureux de l'un de l'autre. Aucun n'ose s'avouer ses sentiments. Mais que se passe-t-il quand Laura est incapable de tourner une scène d'Austin & Ally ? Seront-ils dépassés par leur amour pour l'autre ? [Raura]
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Oui, mon nouvel hobby concerne depuis quelques mois tout ce qui tourne autour des R5, un groupe de musique pop-rock américain. Si vous ne les connaissez pas, allez écouter leur musique, c'est tout simplement sensationnel ! Je sais que ça change radicalement de mes OS Percy Jackson mais j'avais envie de poster ce TS que j'ai écrit depuis deux mois maintenant. Donc pour ceux qui connaissent, c'est un Two-Shot sur le couple Raura (Ross Lynch et Laura Marano) que j'adore ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'attends avec impatience vos avis ! ;) **

**Bonne lecture ! **

Laura était assise au piano, effleurant doucement les touches de l'instrument. La pause du midi touchait bientôt à sa fin et le tournage reprendrait dans quelques minutes. La jeune femme, profondément plongée dans ses pensées, ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement de la présence de Ross à ses côtés.

Celui-ci, dévorant avidement sa co-star des yeux, se tenait debout derrière elle. Ses boucles soyeuses invitaient à la caresse et il ne pût s'empêcher d'en tirer une tendrement, faisant retourner brusquement son amie... Dont il était secrètement tombé amoureux depuis le commencement de la nouvelle saison. Tout s'était déroulé très vite. Alors qu'il venait de passer ces derniers mois en tournage et en tournée mondiale, il avait réalisé seulement lorsqu'il avait revu Laura, que celle-ci lui avait terriblement manqué, plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Son sourire, sa façon de s'esclaffer à tout et n'importe quoi et sa voix angélique.

À cet instant-là, tandis qu'elle le regardait avec une surprise non feinte sur le visage, Ross eut soudainement envie de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses sentiments le dépassaient. Il ne souhaitait en aucun cas briser la précieuse amitié qu'il partageait avec elle, mais chaque jour devenait plus dur à affronter dès qu'il croisait ses grands yeux bruns.

\- Ross, est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix fluette.

Ce dernier, se rendant enfin compte de son total état de contemplation, reprit rapidement ses esprits et bredouilla :

\- Oui, oui, excuse-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

\- On reprend ! hurla Kévin à travers le plateau, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter les deux jeunes.

Laura se releva en hâte du tabouret, lança un petit sourire à son partenaire et s'empressa d'aller chercher son script, resté dans sa loge. Elle s'interrogeait sur le comportement de Ross. Pendant quelques secondes, elle avait bien cru qu'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser. "T'embrasser ? Sérieusement, tu rêves tout debout, ma jolie ! Ross est seulement ton ami !" se réprimanda-t-elle silencieusement.

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait plus continuer à cacher et enfouir au plus profond d'elle ses sentiments pour Ross. Durant l'été, alors qu'il avait passé le plus clair de son temps avec l'équipe de Teen Beach Movie, particulièrement en compagnie de Maïa, elle s'était persuadée que ce coup de cœur allait finir par s'estomper par la distance et que les choses redeviendraient telles qu'elles étaient avant. Mais elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne. Le manque n'avait presque fait qu'amplifier et son cerveau avait lutté durement pour qu'elle se contienne d'appeler Ross sur le champ et lui déclarer ses sentiments. Quoi de plus difficile qu'un amour non partagé ? Laura se posait la même question chaque jour.

Alors, lorsqu'il y eût quelques minutes, elle avait vu, ne serait-ce que pour un court instant, une passion nouvelle enflammer ses yeux noisette habituellement neutres, elle n'avait pu empêcher un semblant d'espoir de la parcourir des pieds à la tête. Malheureusement, cette flamme fut vite éteinte dès qu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour sortir une phrase stupide, ruinant ce moment parfait. Ross s'était ressaisi instantanément et avait perdu toute trace de son air ébloui. Et par la même occasion, toute possibilité de pouvoir goûter à ses lèvres pleines s'était envolée.

Laura attrapa le bloc de pages compact posé sur son canapé et regagna le décor du Sonic Boom, tentant en vain de chasser ses pensées qui lui embrouillaient la tête.

\- Aujourd'hui, annonça le réalisateur dès que la jeune actrice fut prête, nous tournons la scène où Austin et Ally se disputent à propos de la carrière de la jeune fille. Austin trouve qu'Ally n'a plus assez de temps à lui consacrer, que ce soit en tant que partenaire ou petit-ami, alors que Ally lui reproche d'être impatient et égoïste. Je veux voir la colère monter crescendo !

Ross et Laura se mirent en place nerveusement, tout deux n'appréciant pas beaucoup de tourner ce genre de scène, même si cela faisait parti de leur job.

\- Scène quarante-trois, prise une ! informa l'assistant réalisateur à l'aide de son clap.

\- Et... Action !

Ross avança jusqu'au piano, où se trouvait assise Laura. Il avait pris le sourire décontracté de son personnage et marchait, les deux mains dans les poches.

\- Hey, Ally ! dit-il. Ça te dirait d'aller manger une glace avec moi ?

\- Austin, pas maintenant s'il te plaît, j'ai du travail. Je dois terminer d'écrire cette chanson.

\- Mais tu ne fais que ça depuis des semaines ! Écrire, écrire, écrire ! Tu n'es pratiquement pas sorti avec moi depuis un mois.

Laura se tourna vers sa co-star, prête à déclarer sa réplique. Mais lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux de Ross dans la peau d'Austin, déçus et agacés, elle ne pût réussir qu'à bafouiller lamentablement un dialogue qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

\- Austin, tu sais q-que ma c-carrière commence... à s'envoler...

\- Coupé ! s'écria le réalisateur. On en est à la première prise, Laura, donc je sais que c'est difficile d'y arriver du premier coup mais... tu as correctement appris ton texte au moins ?

\- Excusez-moi, murmura-t-elle alors que Ross la fixait d'un regard insistant, je suis probablement un peu stressée...

\- Peu importe. Allez-y, en place ! rétorqua-t-il.

\- Et... action !

Ils refirent les mêmes gestes et répétèrent le dialogue, mais Laura ne parvenait toujours pas à se concentrer. Elle prononçait des mots incompréhensibles sans savoir pourquoi. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?

Au bout de la dixième prise, Ross commença à souffler d'impatience tandis que l'équipe de tournage montra son agacement.

\- Laura ! Je sais qu'il vous arrive à tous de faire des fautes, de bégayer, etc... Mais cette scène est importante et les répliques sont faciles ! Il suffit juste de se mettre en colère !

Laura ne pouvait pas se mettre en colère. Aujourd'hui, elle n'en avait pas la force et l'envie. Comment allait-elle pouvoir continuer à tourner la série si elle ne pouvait plus regarder Ross dans les yeux ?

\- Je sais, je suis vraiment désolée. C'est que je ne suis pas dans mon assiette aujourd'hui, avoua-t-elle en mentissant.

\- Bon, dans ce cas, se radoucit son interlocuteur, reportons cette scène à demain. Pour le moment, je vous libère. Profitez du reste de la journée pour revoir tout ça.

Laura et Ross acquiescèrent fermement et la jeune femme se précipita vers sa loge tandis que Ross fut retenu par Kévin et Heath.

\- Ross, que se passe-t-il entre Laura et toi ? lui demandèrent-ils.

Le concerné ne pût s'empêcher de rougir et de passer nerveusement sa main derrière la nuque.

\- Rien... rien du tout, affirma-t-il. Elle doit sûrement se sentir mal ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je vais aller lui parler.

Ross disposa en leur adressant de vagues salutations et se dirigea vers la loge de Laura. Il s'inquiétait réellement pour elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle prétextait un état de stress pour bégayer ainsi. Laura était rarement stressée. Ça lui arrivait, évidemment, de mal prononcer une phrase, mais elle riait toujours ensuite de sa maladresse.

Il frappa trois coups sur sa porte avant d'entendre un "Entrez" sonore. La jeune femme avait déjà revêtu ses propres vêtements et s'affairait en rangeant différentes choses dans son sac. Elle ne daigna pas un regard à l'intention de Ross et celui-ci s'apprêta à lui parler, lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était furieusement nerveuse et curieusement, en colère.

\- Hé, Laura, calme-toi, dit-il en lui attrapant la main.

Ce geste lui était venu naturellement. Sa co-star se figea sur place avant de se retourner brusquement. Elle dévisagea Ross d'un air surpris mais déjà plus attendri qu'il y a quelques minutes.

\- Je suis désolée, Ross, s'excusa-t-elle. Je n'ai pas été professionnelle sur ce coup...

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Ce fut à cet instant-là que l'actrice réalisa son erreur. Elle venait tout juste de dévoiler qu'il y avait une autre raison à son cafouillage.

\- Je, euh... C'est à cause de...

\- De quoi ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire, Ross.

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, Laur', murmura-t-il en souriant doucement.

\- Pas cette fois-ci, répondit-elle en s'écartant.

Elle s'éloigna pour s'emparer de son sac et quitta la pièce en quatrième vitesse. Ross ne comprenait pas son comportement. Elle paraissait distante et froide envers lui alors qu'il ne se souvenait absolument pas de ce qui avait pu la mettre dans cet état. Il devait sincèrement lui parler.

Il regagna sa loge pour prendre ses affaires, ne prit pas la peine de se changer et courut jusqu'au parking du studio. Laura était encore présente, accoudée nonchalamment à la voiture de Raini, en pleine conversation avec cette dernière. Alors que Ross arrivait à ses devants, Laura salut rapidement son amie et ouvrit prestement la portière de son propre véhicule.

\- Laura ! hurla-t-il, en poursuivant sa course.

Il déverrouilla la portière de la Mini rouge et sauta sur le siège passager.

\- Ross ! protesta son amie.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, s'expliqua-t-il, essoufflé.

\- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?

\- Pas le choix.

\- Bon, d'accord, s'impatienta Laura, c'est à quel sujet ?

Ross la regarda, un sourire ironique affiché sur le visage. Comme si elle ignorait complètement ce dont il s'agissait...

\- Du fait que tu me fuis depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Je ne te fuis pas ! rétorqua-t-elle, en fronçant ses sourcils d'une façon que Ross trouva adorable.

\- Alors, comment ça se fait que tu ais couru comme une furie jusqu'à ta voiture en m'apercevant ?

Il haussa lui-même un sourcil et la défia de répondre une raison valable en croisant ses yeux bruns.

Laura ne pût résister très longtemps. Ce petit air supérieur et espiègle qu'il venait de prendre la faisait complètement craquer. Elle souffla un bon coup alors que Ross attendait patiemment une réponse.

\- Trucs de filles, lâcha-t-elle, n'ayant pas trouver quelque chose de mieux.

\- Trucs de filles ? Bien sûr, et moi, je suis Justin Bieber.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ce garçon dont elle était tombée amoureuse ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Elle choisit donc la voix de la facilité.

\- Ross, s'emporta-t-elle subitement, je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de toi ! Ce sont des raisons personnelles ! Tu me laisses rentrer chez moi, maintenant ?

Son interlocuteur ne s'était pas défait de son sourire moqueur. Il la regardait s'énerver, ayant toujours terriblement envie de l'embrasser, rien que pour la faire taire.

\- À une seule condition, proposa-t-il.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Que tu me laisses venir avec toi, pour que l'on puisse répéter la scène ratée d'aujourd'hui. Et l'on va chez moi, évidemment ! C'est bien ce que l'on est censé faire, non ?

Décidément, il était vraiment persistant. Rien qu'à toutes ses insistances, Laura se demandait s'il éprouvait des sentiments pour elle. Probablement que non... Mais elle ne pouvait pas refuser alors qu'une occasion en or se présentait afin de passer plus de temps avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

\- C'est d'accord.

Un cri de victoire résonna dans la tête de Ross. Il s'attacha rapidement et Laura appuya sur l'accélérateur, direction la maison des Lynch.


	2. I can't let you pass me by

**Voici la deuxième et dernière partie de ce TS ! S'il vous plaît, ça me ferait super plaisir de lire vos reviews alors n'hésitez pas à commenter ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

Ross invita son amie à pénétrer à l'intérieur de sa chambre tandis qu'il allait se jeter paresseusement sur son lit. Laura était déjà venue de nombreuses fois à la maison, il n'avait donc pas à s'en faire. La jeune femme posa ses affaires sur sa propre commode et extirpa le script d'Austin et Ally.

Ross la regardait revoir son texte en déambulant à travers la pièce, ses boucles caramel se balançant doucement au gré de ses pas. Il ne pouvait se lasser de l'admirer. À première vue, Laura était plutôt jolie mais ce n'était clairement pas le genre de filles qu'il aurait remarqué au hasard dans la rue. Pourtant, ses jambes fines et sa taille de guêpe convenaient parfaitement au jeune chanteur. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être plus grande ou de posséder un meilleur humour, plus fin et subtile. Son sourire, sa personnalité et ses grands yeux lui suffisaient amplement.

Soudain, Laura se stoppa dans ses cent pas, persuadée que son compagnon avait le regard posé sur elle. En effet, dès qu'elle pivota sur elle-même, Ross détourna prestement les yeux.

\- Je rêve ou tu es en train de me mater ? demanda-t-elle d'un air suspicieux.

\- Moi ? répondit-il, embarrassé. Pas du tout ! Je t'attendais !

Ross n'avait jamais su mentir. Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux blonds et tenta en vain de rafraîchir ses joues brûlantes de honte. Il vit Laura étouffer un rire alors qu'elle venait le rejoindre.

\- Bon, alors, commença-t-elle, reprenons cette scène !

Ross se releva en hâte sur le lit dans une position correcte et patienta jusqu'au moment où Laura lui donna le top départ pour parler.

\- Hey, Ally ! Ça te dirait d'aller manger une glace avec moi ?

\- Austin, pas maintenant, s'il te plaît... J'ai du travail. Je dois terminer d'écrire cette chanson.

Tous deux essayaient de se concentrer sur leur rôles, évitant soigneusement de se perdre dans le regard de l'autre. Leurs voix s'élevaient dans la pièce et l'on aurait vraiment pu croire à une véritable dispute. Ils poursuivirent leur dialogue sans interruption. Ross était hypnotisé par les pupilles brunes de sa partenaire. Laura tenait fébrilement son script, les mains tremblantes. Leurs émotions les submergeaient et tous deux ne souhaitaient plus cacher leurs sentiments pour l'autre.

Bon sang ! s'exclama son esprit torturé. Laura continuait de jouer son rôle, ignorant tout ce qu'il passait dans la tête du jeune homme.

\- Austin, je suis désolée, je n'ai, hmmpf !

Subitement, les lèvres de Ross s'agrippèrent aux siennes. Ses mains musclées se posèrent sur les joues de la jeune fille. Ross Lynch, le garçon dont elle rêvait depuis des mois maintenant, s'emparait passionnément de sa bouche. Stupéfaite, elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre au bref baiser. Ross se détacha d'elle à contrecœur, se rendant compte de sa stupide erreur.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, balbutia-t-il, plus rouge qu'une écrevisse.

\- Chut, tais-toi... dit Laura, un index posé sur sa bouche. Tais-toi et embrasse-moi. Maintenant.

Ross ne se fit pas prier et sourit bêtement, trop heureux de l'entendre prononcer ces mots. Il saisit son visage entre ses mains et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de sa co-star, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Les deux partenaires commencèrent doucement à prendre du plaisir et à apprécier ce moment spécial. Rapidement, les mains de Laura vinrent s'entremêler dans les cheveux blonds de Ross tandis que celui-ci passait ses paumes dans le bas du dos de la brune, l'attirant plus près de son torse. Les deux paires de lèvres se détachaient à peine pour respirer et la situation devenait de plus en plus intense. Soudain, Ross entreprit de basculer Laura sur le matelas alors qu'elle balança ses jambes autour de la taille du jeune homme, le tenant serré contre sa poitrine.

L'actrice ne pouvait plus se contenir. Sentir le corps de Ross pressé contre le sien lui faisait tourner la tête. Sa co-star se sépara provisoirement de ses lèvres, en besoin d'oxygène. Il revint vite à l'action en s'attardant sur son cou et le titillant de petits coups de langues et de baisers déposés tout le long. Laura poussa un gémissement lorsque le chanteur lui mordilla sensuellement le lobe de l'oreille.

\- Oh, mon Dieu, Ross...

Ce dernier laissa échapper un rire en entendant Laura gémir et il se sentit fier de lui faire autant d'effet. Le désir lui brûlait les veines. La jeune femme accrocha de nouveau son T-Shirt pour l'amener à sa jolie bouche. Ross comprit le message mais se débarrassa de son vêtement, avant de revenir fougueusement à ses lèvres. Elle déposa ses mains sur son torse bien dessiné et traça avec envie le contour de ses pectoraux. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se restrayant d'exploser intérieurement. Ross sourit brièvement et se redressa en tailleur sur le lit, laissant une Laura pantelante et essouflée sur l'oreiller. Celle-ci prit quelques minutes pour retrouver une respiration lente et régulière. Elle garda les paupières fermées et poussa un couinement de bonheur. Enfin, elle les entrouvrit à nouveau et aperçut un Ross au regard espiègle et coquin.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors, quoi ? rétorqua la jeune femme, innocemment.

\- Ah, tu veux jouer à ça...

Le jeune acteur se laissa tomber à ses côtés et l'attira tendrement contre son torse nu, les bras noués autour de ses hanches. Laura ne retint pas son désir et inspira profondément l'odeur musquée du blond. Un sentiment relaxant envahit son ventre et lui procura une douce chaleur. Pour la première fois depuis deux longs mois, elle se sentit bien. Sécurisée. Réconfortée. Elle ne savait pas si cette sensation allait durer ; elle n'avait aucune idée si cela faisait officiellement d'eux un couple. Tour ce dont elle semblait sûre, était qu'elle aurait voulu restée entre ses bras chaleureux pour toujours. Malheureusement, ce moment fut vite interrompu lorsqu'un certain grand frère ouvrit subitement la porte de la chambre.

\- Rocky ! protesta Ross en s'écartant prestement de sa jolie brune.

\- Oups...Pardon, s'excusa celui-ci en sortant aussi rapidement qu'il était entré.

Laura continuait de rougir, embarrassée par la situation. Elle se redressa et s'empara de ses affaires.

\- De toute façon, il faut que j'y aille, bredouilla-t-elle. Il commence à se faire tard.

\- Laura, attends ! la retint Ross, avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce.

Aussi rouge qu'elle, il déposa un bref baiser sur sa joue, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure. Lui, Ross Shor Lynch, ne contrôlait plus ses émotions en présence de la fille de ses rêves. Il se trouvait bête, comme un préadolescent ayant un premier baiser timide et maladroit. Mince, il allait avoir dix-neuf ans ! Il n'était plus censé rougir comme une tomate !

Laura bégaya un "Salut" puis s'échappa en trottinant jusqu'aux escaliers. Elle n'avait même pas su correctement articulé ses paroles et son teint avait tourné à l'écrevisse, encore une fois. Le blond la regarda partir en quatrième vitesse, un bonheur non feint sur son visage. Il sourit comme un idiot, et revint dans sa chambre, soulagé comme jamais.

En arrivant chez elle, alors que la fin d'après-midi approchait, Laura réfléchit aux derniers événements de cette journée qu'elle allait avoir du mal à oublier. Le baiser de Ross lui brûlait encore la peau et son cœur s'amusait à faire des bonds en continue dans sa poitrine. Son esprit ne cessait de ressasser les caresses de sa co-star. Mais elle pouvait arrêter de se demander si les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui étaient réciproques. Après tout, ils n'avaient fait que "s'embrasser", sûrement emportés par le désir et le feu de l'action. Pourtant, ce baiser sur la joue signifiait quelque chose : elle en était persuadée. En tout cas, elle l'essayait.

Ross, après le départ de Laura, s'empressa de rejoindre ses frères et sœur, installés dans la cuisine et attablés autour d'un chocolat chaud. Il ne s'était toujours pas départi de son sourire stupide. Il était tout simplement heureux. Après plusieurs semaines à contempler Laura avec plus ou moins de discrétion, quelque chose de concret pouvait enfin se construire. Il ne savait pas encore quoi exactement mais il tenterait tout pour se retrouver avec elle.

Rydel, probablement intéressée par la raison pour laquelle il souriait ainsi, l'attrapa par le poignet.

\- On peut savoir ce qui te rend aussi heureux, Ross ? Et pourquoi tu es torse nu par ce temps ?

Ses frères lui lancèrent un clin d'œil et des regards entendus. Bon, il n'allait certainement pas lui avouer qu'il aurait peut-être pu franchir les barrières avec Laura, cet après-midi. Il s'empara rapidement d'un de ses pulls traînant sur une chaise et l'enfila à la hâte.

\- Moi, je sais ! s'écria Rocky. Une certaine co-star brune que Ross trouve terriblement sexy...

\- Hé ! s'exclama ce dernier en donnant un coup dans l'épaule de son frère.

\- Quoi ? rétorqua-t-il. Je dis la vérité...

Le blond poussa un soupir avant de s'asseoir lourdement sur une chaise.

\- Laura ? murmura Rydel, se penchant plus près du buste de Ross. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Rocky s'apprêta une nouvelle fois à répondre mais Ross l'interrompit d'un geste sec, un peu agacé.

\- Rien... Il ne s'est rien passé !

\- Rien ? Rocky vient de me dire que tu la tenais dans tes bras..., répliqua Riker, intervenant soudainement dans la conversation.

Ross se prit la tête entre les mains. Comment pouvait-on garder un minimum d'intimité dans cette maison ?

Rydel saisit la main de son petit frère, le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, hein ?

Rydel était la première à connaître son secret concernant Laura. S'il y avait une personne dans cette maison qui méritait de savoir son premier baiser échangé avec cette dernière, c'était bien elle.

\- Bon, okay... avoua-t-il. On s'est embrassé.

À partir de ce moment-là, ce fut le bazar total. Ses frères se levèrent tour à tour pour venir lui frapper amicalement le dos tandis que sa grande sœur lâchait des cris stridents digne d'une véritable groupie. Elle se leva enfin de sa chaise en sautillant et accourut pour le féliciter.

\- Oh, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis fière de toi, Rossy. C'est génial ! Tu te rends compte ? Tu as embrassé Laura !

Elle le prit subitement entre ses bras, le serrant avec une force inimaginable. Il répondit tendrement à son étreinte, aussi content que l'était sa sœur. Enfin, ils se détachèrent et celle-ci se mit à déambuler dans la cuisine, en hurlant à qui mieux-mieux que Ross avait embrassé sa partenaire.

\- Je l'avais bien dit... murmura-t-il. Aucune intimité dans cette maison.

Avant de se coucher sous les couvertures, Laura relut une dernière fois son script, les lèvres remuant au fil des répliques. Elle le connaissait sur le bout des doigts et aurait pu immédiatement le réciter avec une facilité déconcertante, sans balbutier une seule fois. Seulement, un certain blond aux yeux noisette était constamment présent pour la déstabiliser à chacune de ses paroles. Et même la meilleure actrice du monde entier n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de rougir en présence de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Particulièrement si elle se trouvait être jeune comme Laura, c'est-à-dire tout juste adulte et bourrée d'hormones. Enfin, c'était pour elle une évidence. Elle n'avait pas choisi ses sentiments pour Ross. Et elle n'y pouvait absolument rien. Ils étaient arrivés, presque en un claquement de doigts et n'étaient jamais repartis. Sur des pensées tournées vers une co-star on ne peut plus attirante, Laura tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, Ross se réveilla rapidement, une bonne humeur soudaine l'envahissant entièrement. Il avait tout simplement hâte de se rendre aux studios. Le cœur battant la chamade, il sauta dans une paire de jeans, enfila son T-shirt blanc favori et attrapa sa veste en cuir et ses clés de voiture, avant de filer à l'extérieur. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à démarrer en trombe, son téléphone vibra brusquement dans sa poche. Il décrocha, le sourire aux lèvres, lorsqu'il vit la personne qui l'appelait.

\- Bonjour, Laura ! la salua-t-il chaleureusement.

\- Que me vaut ta bonne humeur si inhabituelle, dès le matin ? demanda son interlocutrice, une pointe de moquerie dans ses paroles.

Il essaya de paraître calme et détendu en attendant le son de sa si jolie voix, ce qui était totalement contradictoire à son état euphorique actuel.

\- Oh, euh, rien... rien de spécial... Alors... quoi de neuf ? poursuit-il, malgré lui, plus nerveusement.

Laura étouffa un rire devant la nervosité de Ross. Elle ne souhaitait pas faire allusion aux événements de la veille sur le champ, ayant peur de surprendre son partenaire ou pire, de l'embarrasser.

\- Euh... Rien de spécial, dit-elle en copiant sa réplique. Je me demandais simplement si tu pouvais venir me prendre devant chez moi ? Je n'ai presque plus d'essence.

Heureusement que Ross se trouvait derrière la ligne car elle n'osait pas imaginer la situation encore plus gênante si celui-ci voyait son furieux rougissement actuel.

\- Bien... bien sûr ! J'arrive dans cinq minutes.

Laura attendait patiemment l'arrivée de Ross, apprêtée dans sa jolie robe fleurie. Elle avait longuement hésité sur le choix de ses vêtements lorsqu'un sentiment étrange lui avait dicté de se rendre plus belle et présentable... pour Ross. Argh ! Stupide cœur amoureux ! Toujours là pour vous rappeler vos différentes émotions et les contrôler, au lieu de laisser faire la tête et la raison. Laura appréhendait anxieusement cette matinée, ayant peur que les choses soient gênantes pour Ross et elle. Elle chassa ses pensées péjoratives alors qu'elle vit la voiture de son ami, se garer habilement devant son portail. Ce dernier sortit et marcha jusqu'à son emplacement, décontracté, les mains fourrées dans les poches de son blouson en cuir qui lui seyait si bien.

\- Hey, lui dit-il doucement en souriant.

\- Salut, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux alors que Ross s'était discrètement rapproché de Laura. Il souhaitait simplement la serrer fort dans ses bras et dévorer avidement ses lèvres rosées. Et il n'allait certainement pas lui avouer les pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit en ce moment-même mais cette robe légère lui donnait terriblement l'envie de lui retirer sur place et de rencontrer sa peau nue contre son torse. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour revenir à la veille quand ils se trouvaient encore allongés sur son lit, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Mais la magie d'hier avait presque disparu pour laisser place à une situation inconfortable et embarrassante. Voyant qu'ils ne s'adresseraient plus un seul mot, Ross invita Laura à s'asseoir sur le siège passager de son véhicule, n'omettant pas au passage d'effleurer légèrement son bras nu. Laura pivota brusquement vers lui mais garda la bouche fermée. Ils roulèrent en silence jusqu'aux studios, la radio en fond et la voix de Laura qui marmonnait distraitement les paroles. Quelques fois, le blond lui glissait un regard et admirait ses cheveux bruns méchés lui retomber en cascade sur les épaules. Il sourit et évita les yeux de Laura lorsque celle-ci s'en aperçut. Elle s'apprêtait à parler mais Ross coupa subitement le moteur, tandis qu'il sortait de la voiture. Ils se séparèrent à l'intérieur des bâtiments, chacun se dirigeant vers sa loge respective. En cours de route, Laura salua rapidement Raini mais passa vite son chemin pour éluder toute question de sa part sur sa mine triste. Elle arriva enfin devant sa loge et s'y précipita abruptement à l'intérieur, le cœur en miettes et les larmes remplissant ses yeux pour aucune raison valable. Alors qu'elle se laissait lourdement tomber contre le chambranle de la porte, il lui supplia calmement.

\- Laura, s'il te plaît, il faut qu'on parle...

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire, Ross.

Elle ne savait pas exactement d'où lui était venue cette froideur soudaine.

\- Hé bien, moi si, insista-t-il. Et je ne quitterai pas cette pièce tant que ce ne sera pas clair entre nous.

On frappa trois coups derrière le mur.

\- Laura, c'est la maquilleuse, plaida une voix. Ouvrez-moi.

Laura regarda les yeux sombres de son camarade. Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui parler en ce moment précis.

\- Allez, Ross. Vas-t'en. C'est mieux comme ça.

Elle se releva sur ses pieds et déverrouilla la poignée. La maquilleuse entra dans la loge, son matériel sous la main, tandis que Ross partit furieusement, les mains serrées par la rage. Il ne saisissait pas la réaction de Laura. Elle qui avait l'air d'avoir apprécié leur complicité de la veille, faisait maintenant tout pour la rejeter. Et le jeune homme avait peur. Peur de perdre celle qu'il aime, peur de perdre son amie, peur de perdre sa co-star.

\- En place ! cria le réalisateur de l'épisode.

Les deux acteurs de la scène se positionnèrent de la même façon que la fois précédente, le ventre noué par l'angoisse de complètement rater cette scène. Cette fois-ci, pour chacun la même raison.

\- Et... Action !

Austin se rendit jusqu'à Ally, assise sur le tabouret du piano.

\- Hey, Ally ! dit-il. Ça te dirait d'aller manger une glace avec moi ?

\- Austin, pas maintenant s'il te plaît, j'ai du travail. Je dois terminer d'écrire cette chanson.

\- Mais tu ne fais que ça depuis des semaines ! Écrire, écrire, écrire ! Tu n'es pratiquement pas sortie avec moi depuis un mois.

Laura se concentra sur ses paroles, évitant de flancher en fixant les pupilles de Ross dans la peau d'Austin.

\- Austin, tu sais très bien que ma carrière commence à s'envoler. Je ne peux pas laisser passer cette opportunité.

Inconsciemment, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre alors que Laura quittait son tabouret pour faire face à Ross, comme l'indiquait son script.

\- Et moi, je ne peux pas _te_ laisser passer. J'ai besoin de toi, Lau... Ally.

_Bon sang_, pensa Laura, c'est à moi qu'il s'adresse en vérité.Elle prévoyait déjà que le réalisateur allait couper la scène mais il n'en fit rien.

Ross se perdit dans les yeux bruns de sa partenaire. Il ne pouvait se retenir plus longtemps. Laura le regarda, un air perdu et incompréhensible sur le visage.

_Doux Jésus. _

Et il écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, le ventre explosant de sensations.

**FIN**


End file.
